


Karena Cinta

by Murasaki Aoi (Lady_Bellatrix)



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Bellatrix/pseuds/Murasaki%20Aoi
Summary: "Kenapa ...?" Sento bertanya padanya.Banjou tahu pasti dia akan menjawab apa.





	Karena Cinta

**Author's Note:**

> **_Disclaimer_ :** Hak cipta Kamen Rider Build ada pada TOEI. Tulisan ini adalah karya penggemar dan tidak dimaksudkan untuk keperluan komersial dan serta tidak untuk dikelirukan dengan karya sumber.

“Sini, diam dulu bentar. Biar kuobatin dulu lukamu. Mukamu saja babak belur begini,” kata Banjou sambil mengobati luka-luka di wajah Sento di lab bawah tanah Nascita hari itu.

“Kau juga,” balas Sento.

“Ya sudah. Nanti gantian.”

“Kenapa? Kenapa kau rela sampai begini? Padahal—“ Sento tercekat.

“’ _Love and Peace_ ’, itu mottomu kan? Apa segitu susahnya percaya kalau aku melakukannya sebagian besar juga karena cinta?”

“Tapi kenapa …?” suara Sento terdengar merana. “Gara-gara aku … Kasumi …. Tanpa Project Build dan eksperimenku tentang Nebula Gas dia pasti masih hidup dan ada di sampingmu! Sekarang ingatanku kembali dan aku ingat betul semua yang sudah kulakukan!”

Banjou meraih tangan Sento, berhati-hati agar tidak mengenai lukanya, “Bukan seratus persen salahmu. Gentoku juga punya andil banyak. Evolt lagi. Yang itu biang keroknya. Dia ngincer Kasumi pasti cuma urusan kapannya.”

“Tapi ….”

“Aku nggak bisa bilang udah nggak sedih kehilangan Kasumi. Tapi kalau nggak ada kamu, entah gimana nasibku dan jadi apa aku sekarang. Mungkin kayak yang dimau Evolt. Aku nggak bisa benci kamu. Nggak mau.”

“Kumohon …, kumohon jangan berutang budi padaku,” Sento terdengar menahan tangis.

“Oi, otakku memang cekak, tapi aku ngerti bedanya cinta dan utang budi. Aku memang masih sedih soal Kasumi, tapi bukan berarti nggak sayang kamu.”

Sento sekarang terisak di dadanya. Banjou memeluknya dengan hati-hati.

“Sudah cukup aku kehilangan Kasumi. Nggak mau kehilangan kamu juga,” Banjou mengelus-elus lembut kepala Sento. Dia melanjutkan lagi, “Jadi, kalau kamu mau nerima orang yang kamu ledekin kepalanya isinya otot bukan otak ….”

Banjou bisa merasakan Sento mengangguk pelan di dadanya. “Ryuuga …,” kata Sento pelan.

Banjou mengelus-elus kepala Sento lagi, “Kalau nggak ada kamu juga aku mungkin udah nyerah soal semua perang ini dari kapan. Jadi, jangan ditanggung sendirian, ya?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yak, _ficlet_ kilat ini kelar. _Spite is a good motivation._ Jadi, ada yang mau komen?


End file.
